Videos and other media content may be distributed via many different distribution channels, for example, broadcast television, cable television, satellite television, video-on-demand (VOD), pay-per-view (PPV), movie theaters, VHS, DVD and CD sales, radio, and Web-based video and/or audio streaming or download sites, etc. These distribution channels may allow a consumer to search for specific media content within that distribution channel, as illustrated in the following examples:
Example A: Cable or satellite TV consumers may manually search through a program guide on their set-top boxes. Set-top boxes may offer full featured search capabilities which may allow the consumer to search for a particular title that is being offered within his or her cable system. From the search results screen, if a match has been found, the consumer is informed as to when the title will be shown and on which TV channel.
Example B: Consumers who would like to purchase a particular title on DVD or VHS may visit one of many online retailers (for example, Amazon.com, CDUniverse.com, etc.) and search for a particular title using search tools on those Web sites. From the search results screen, if a match has been found, the consumer may then purchase the title.
Example C: Currently, consumers who would like to attend a movie showing in a theater may determine where and when the movie will be playing by either manually viewing movie listings in the newspaper or by going to a Web site like MovieFone.com.
However, we are not aware of a central location or source where consumers may search for media content across many or all of these distribution channels, or a manner by which the consumer may be notified if the title (media content) becomes available at a later date (if no match for media content has been found during a search), in the manner of the present invention.